


The Green Promise

by Quillfiend



Series: Tinies [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillfiend/pseuds/Quillfiend
Summary: "Keep me like an oath, and may nothing but death do us part."





	The Green Promise

_There is a legend of a raccoon and a fox that stole food from many, so many that they were no longer welcome in any sacred shrine of the world. With their bellies full and their hunger a distant memory, this never bothered the two thieves, until one day one of them was overcome by a great sadness._

„ _Oh woe,“ lamented the coon to her companion, „I love you so, my dearest friend, but what church will wed us now? What priest would unite two dirty burglars?“_

„ _Worry not,“ said the fox, „there is no greater faith than Nature in this world, and it is before her that we shall stand on the day we wish to become one.“_

„ _But what of the cleric?“ asked the coon, „what of the bridesmaids and the musicians?“_

„ _The old oak by the river will hear our oaths,“ the fox answered, „the forest will witness our union, and the skies will sing of our joy.“_

_And so the raccoon's worries were quelled, and when the day of the lovers' pledges came about, they whispered their promises into the sprawling boughs and knew then that Mother Nature listened and remembered._

 

„I look terrible in green.“

The deep forest around Veigar and Lulu hummed and chittered with life. The gentle breeze whistling through the Ionian wood played with the branches of the willow towering above the couple, turning them into rustling chimes. For some reason the warlock felt guilt, that he had no right to sit here in the tall grass and demand a silent audience with the surrounding nature. Not after he had forsaken his roots and became a dark spirit.

„I think you look amazing,“ Lulu laughed, running her fingers through the fur lining his regalia. Unlike him, she put no effort in her appearance, and she didn't need to; she was as pretty as ever, wearing only a simple short dress and a crown of wildflowers. She made one for him too, but he was reluctant to take it; he felt unfit for it.

„Is something bothering you?“ the enchantress asked when he did not bow his head to receive her gift. He shuddered.

„I feel like I should not be here.“

„That's alright.“ She smiled. „We can just go back. But tell me - what's on your mind?“

„Everything is perfect,“ he looked through his scarred fingers, „you, this place - but I'm not. You should be here with someone else, somebody—„

She frowned at him, and he fell silent. When she beckoned him to bow his head, he obeyed, resigned; her wish was his command.

„We'll have to murder somebody together,“ she mused after the daisy wreath sat cozily around his ears, „get a bit of _evil_ in me, so you stop saying things like these.“

„I don't even know if you're joking right now,“ he forced a smile, „I never dare ask, because I want to believe you aren't.“

„We're stardust,“ Lulu took her hands into his to play with his clawed digits, „we don't matter. Lives don't matter. What's there after we die? Do the stars judge us? I think not.“

„You're losing me there.“

„I don't care if people think you're evil,“ she looked up, back into his amber eyes, „or good, or anything. I like the you about you. The killer, the hurting, the lover. I just wish you saw me as worthy - or unworthy - as yourself.“

A river splashed somewhere in the distance, deeper into the wood, and the old willow above bowed down to listen to the chirring crickets in the grass. Veigar sighed.

„We won't last, will we?“ he asked.

„No. But that's what makes it sweet.“

„ _Bittersweet.“_

The enchantress leaned in to kiss his fuzzy chin, and he used the moment to pull her into his arms. She was content there, warm and safe, free to play with his fur and robes.

„Hear me, earth,“ he whispered into her violet mane, „summer or winter, may my spirit always find its way back to her. And if death is to come, may it claim us both in our last moment of clarity.“

„I wish,“ Lulu took a mound of dirt into her hands, „that this dream we dream never ends. May nightmares chase other prey, and should dawn break upon us, let him be the first to wake - so that he is the one to suffer less.“

She breathed into the soil in her hands, scattering it. A breeze rose from the grass as if to seal their oaths and carry them away for safekeeping; the warlock looked down at his bride and let her pull him in for a lasting kiss. Suddenly, nothing else mattered anymore.

 


End file.
